The Face of Fate
by Xx-megz-xX
Summary: Three girls from different places around the world, and from different places in their lives are thrown together, at no other then the infamous school of witchcraft and wizardry Hogwarts. Fate plays an important part in their lifes: the question is will t


Changing lives…. A Hogwarts Story

Prologue

Faiths POV

New York, New York

It was last period and I had gotten a note from one of my regulars named Jordan that read: _Faith I need it bad._

I simply wrote _9:30, $50 _on the sheet of paper and passed it back to him. I looked back and he nodded. Finally the last bell rang and students rushed out into the hall but I walked slowly out of history class and to my locker to see none other then Chris standing at my locker. I walked up to it gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Baby" I said

We walked out of the school and to his car where we drove up to the point, which was usually, abandoned this time in the day so it wasn't a surprise that no one was there. Once we were there things got a little hot and heavy in the back of his car. Afterwards, he dropped me off at home around 8:30 that night. I went inside, no one was home but there was a note from my father saying:

_Sweetie, I have to go back into town, so I have left you some money incase you want to order a pizza, if not you can go out with some friends for supper.  
My entire Love Daddy_

I went up stairs to take a shower and then got ready to go out for the evening. Wearing only a black thong and matching bra under a trench coat I walked up the street to Jordan's house. His mother let me in and I walked up the stairs to his room, went in and closed the door behind me.

Slowly I undid the tie on my coat and let it fall off of my shoulders onto the floor. Jordan stared at me in awe. I walked over to him and straddled his lap. As I lightly blew in his ear I could feel him growing hard beneath me. I slowly worked his shirt off. Pushing him back onto the bed I undid his pants and pulled them along with his boxers off. I moved up his body while rubbing my hands on his chest.

"Are you sure you want this?" I whispered in his ear  
"I'm sure" he replied

I stood up slowly edging my thong off, and let it fall to the floor. I repositioned my self over him and allowed him to enter me. He rolled us over and slowly trusted into me, gradually building up speed. After only 10 mins he was ready to cum. Suddenly I heard the doorknob being turned, I laid there for a few seconds confused, because I had locked the door. Then I remembered that his mother has a key for the door.

"Shit" I said under my breath

"Honey, how do you feel about having chicken for—what the fuck is going on here?" his mother yelled.

"Mom. Its not what it looks like" Jordan stammered

"Oh it isn't…I want Faith to get dressed and to go home, Jordan you come with me"  
He wrapped a sheet around his waist and followed his mom out of the room. I pulled my thong back on, and put my trench coat back on. I walked down the stairs, looked at Jordan and got an evil glare for his mother. When I got home my father was on the phone, so I went up stairs to my room and got into my pajamas. A few moments after I crawled in to bed, my father came in to my room.

"You'll never guess whom I just got off the phone with…Jordan's mother. She had the nerve to accuse you of forcing Jordan to have sex with you. I can't believe the nerve of the women, why don't you tell me what really happened Angel?"  
"Well Daddy, I went over to Jordan's house to help him with his Transfiguration, but he really didn't want help. He forced me onto the bed and made me have sex with him.  
"I see… I have half a mind to press charges against the boy for rape."  
"No Daddy…please don't"

" Ok Baby…if that is what you really want. But we are going to move because I don't want you around that boy any more."  
"Ok Daddy"

I called Chris up and told him that I was moving; he dumped me in a second. The next day at school I saw him with Tina Pablimski wrapped around him.

Rayne's POV

Some where in England

"Father" I screamed as I ran down the hall to my father's den

"What is it sweetheart?" my father asked  
"One of your stupid supporters looked at me in a sexual manner"

"Which one sweetie?" my father asked

"Peter Pettigrew, he's been doing it all week"

My father rang a bell and in walked a man dressed in all black.

"Bring me Pettigrew"

"Yes me lord  
He came back a few minutes later dragging Pettigrew by the ear

"I hear that you have been looking at my daughter in an inappropriate way"

"No sir I would never look at your daughter that way"

"Are you saying that my daughter is unfit?" My father asked.

I walked over to my father and he placed his arm around my shoulders.

" No ma lord, I didn't mean it like that." Pettigrew stammered.

"LIAR" my father yelled and as he raised his wand above his head, I buried my face in to his shoulder; he was preparing to cast upon this man the most deadly curse of them all.

"Avada Kedavra" My Father yelled

As he did so I fled from the room and ran down the hall, only to bump into Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello there, Miss. Riddle" He said as he helped me to my feet.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry for running in to you like that. I apologize"

"That's quite alright, would you be so kind as to tell me where you father is?"

"My father is in his den, please be sure to say hello to your son for me"

"Will do," He said as he walked down the hall

I walked down the rest of the hall and got into bed.  
The next morning I awoke to see my father sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Good morning father"  
"Good morning sweetheart, did you have a good sleep?"  
"Yes father, I had a wonderful sleep, but I can't help but wonder what you are doing here, at this time in the morning?"

"I came to tell, that in September you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will go and spend the rest of the summer at the Malfoy's house"

"But why father, you hate that school?"

"I realize that sweetie but if you attend the same school that Harry Potter attends then you will be able to give me information about him and assist me in defeating my enemy"  
"Alright Father… I will go to Hogwarts."

I packed up all of my belongings that I thought I might need for the rest of the summers and aparated myself to the Malfoy's. I spent the rest the summer there.

Lain's POV

Sydney Australia

School was over and I ran all the way home, because I had gotten a message from my mother to hurry up and get home as soon as possible. As I ran up the street I saw a moving van on the side of the road next to our driveway. I walked up the driveway and in to the front hall of the house. When I entered the hall I saw that it was full of boxes

"MOM" I yelled

"Oh hello Lain how was your day?"

"It was fine until I got home and found the moving van in front of our house and boxes in our front hall… Mom are we moving?"

"Yes sweetie we are moving, your father was transferred to England, and we must move there immediately. Now will you please go to your room and pack up your things…the muggle way, we don't want the movers asking questions"

"Yes mother"

I ran up the stairs to my room and packed my things up like a muggle. It took me forever. As I finished packing what I wouldn't need for the rest of the weekend, my mother came in to my room and said

"Honey, your father and I were talking and we thought it might be a nice idea if you had a slumber party as a way of saying good bye to your friends… Does that sound good to you?"

"That sounds rad mum…thanks"

"You may invite 5 people"

After she left I pulled out my cell and called up my five best friends in the world: Meghan, Laura, Stephanie, Ashley and Karen.

All 5 said that they would be able to come. My dad ordered pizza for us for dinner and we rented a bunch of kiddy movies/ chick flicks to watch. We had a wonderful time.

The next day I woke up, ate breakfast, all my friends left and I got in to the car and we drove to the airport.

"Mom I don't see why we have to travel the muggle way… when we can aparate ourselves and things there in a jiffy."

"Well, your father's new boss is a muggle and he is meeting us at the airport to welcome us, so we have to get there the muggle way."

The plane ride there was bumpy and longer then I would have liked it, but in 10 hours we where there.

I walked up the stairs to our new house, and was filled with a sudden sadness. I began to wonder about what my new school would be like, would the kids like me, would I be good enough at magic, would I be able to handle going to a boarding school, but mostly I wondered about the boys.

I walked up to my room and started unpacking the muggle way, for lack of anything better to do. When I had finished my mother came into my room and told me to go to bed, for it was around 1 am. I cried my self to sleep


End file.
